Utopia's Redemption
by LeBunnyQueen
Summary: Orova, the Utopia for many wondrous creatures and beings. The world was at peace. That was before a certain incident took place. Years after the incident happened, they were finally prepared, and now...they're ready. But then, under certain circumstances, they must pair up with their enemies to get what the girls want. {PpgzxRrbz} {OcxOc}
1. Prologue and Characters

Hello there!

This is a new story that I'm going to start on.

So please keep a keen eye on this story!

There will be character name changes, but you'll get the jest of it

Also please don't forget to follow this story if you're interested!

Here's a little sneak peak on the story!:

_My sisters and I were deprived from happiness, the moment we were born._

_We were taught how to murder, rule, and conquer._

_But nothing like this has happened before._

_Our emotions were exploding inside us._

_But, like our beloved mother had taught us, people like them are the real monsters._

_Those who live with sincerity, hopes, and pureness, they deprive people from their happiness to keep them selfish selves happy while others slaughter each other to gain true happiness._

_These people took our dear father from us a week after our youngest sister had been born._

_Now they're going to pay._

_They caused my mother grief and pain._

_Nonetheless, depression._

_They deserve to DIE, DIE, DIE!_

_But there is this feeling inside my sisters and I, for we cannot _kill_ these people._

_What shall we do?_

If you think that this is a good story to type, please review and say so, that way I know that it's good enough to start!

Anyways, see ya when the story is written!

Bai bai~

* * *

><p><em><strong>I <span>will<span> update the Prologue because of the characters that will be added in the story**_

_**Every new character means that this chapter/page will be updated**_

_**But please wait patiently, thanks!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Cerasa=Blossom/Momoko

**Age: **17

**Family: **Hibaki

**Role:** Eldest of the Hibaki quartet

**Hair: **Auburn

**Eye:** Cotton Candy Pink

**Height: **5'7"

**Power:** Controls the Fire element, Molecular Combustion (The ability in which the user can speed up molecules of a being nor creature causing them to explode)

**Special Ability: **Blood Manipulation

**Weapon(s): **Snake Sword (Main), Scepter (Secondary)

**Personality: **Bossy, Ms. Knowitall, Chatty Kathy, caring, productive

**Extras: **N/A

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Name: **Buttercup=Sardonia/Kaoru

**Age: **17

**Family: **Hibaki

**Role: **Second Eldest of the Hibaki Quartet

**Hair: **Raven

**Eye: **Emerald Green

**Height: **5'7"

**Power: **Controls the Earth element, Portal Creation (The ability to create portals whenever, wherever)

**Special Ability: **Mind control

**Weapon(s): **Hammer (Main), Mace (Secondary)

**Personality: **Tough, mean, lazy, caring, emotional

**Extras: **N/A

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Name: **Bubbles=Bulla/Miyako

**Age:** 17

**Family:** Hibaki

**Role:** Third Eldest of the Hibaki Quartet

**Hair:** Sunflower Blonde

**Eye: **Baby Blue

**Height: **5'6"

**Power: **Controls the Water and Ice Element, Omnilingualism (The ability to talk in any language without training)

**Special Ability:** Healing Abilities

**Weapon(s): **Staff (Main), Bow and Arrows (Secondary)

**Personality:** Caring, loving, kind, gentle, meanest when provoked

**Extras: **N/A

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Name: **Kiyoko=Libra

**Age:** 14

**Family: **Hibaki

**Role:** Youngest of the Hibaki Quartet

**Hair: **Onyx with Scarlet Red Highlights (Her Scarlet Highlights will appear when great damage was done to her, neither mentally or physically)

**Eye: **Scarlet Red

**Height: **5'4"

**Power: **Atmokinesis (The ability to control any element to their disposal), Power Mimicry (The ability to copy ones power and use it as their own)

**Special Ability: **Illusion Making

**Weapon(s): **Death Scythe (Main), Whip (Secondary)

**Personality: **Caring, gentle, crazy when provoked, balanced, rarely sad, usually happy or cheerful

**Extras: **N/A

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Name: **Hinako29=Hinako

**Age: **15

**Family: **Nakajima

**Role:** Female Twin of Hiroshi

**Hair: **Flame Colored

**Eye: **Left Eye is Red, the Right Eye is Blue

**Height: **5'5"

**Power: **Conjuration (The ability to create matter out of nothing), Hologram Making (The ability to create holograms of inanimate objects or living beings)

**Special Ability: **Teleportation

**Weapon(s): **Twin Claws

**Personality: **Smart, calm, sarcastic, mischievious

**Extras: **N/A

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Name: **Hiroshi

**Age: **15

**Family:** Nakajima

**Role: **Male Twin of Hinako

**Hair: **Flame Colored

**Eye: **Left Eye is Blue, the Right eye is Red

**Height: **5'7"

**Power: **Mediumship (The ability to see and communicate with ghosts or spirits), Hologram Making

**Special Ability: **Possession (The ability to control another being)

**Weapon(s): **Twin Blades

**Personality: **Opposite of Hinako

**Extras: **N/A

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Name: **Brick=Ardor

**Age:** 17

**Family: **Tsukino

**Role:** Eldest of the Tsukino Quartet

**Hair: **Velvet

**Eye: **Blood Red

**Height: **5'9"

**Power: **Controls the Fire Element, Literacy Manipulation (Able to absorb any information from a book or being)

**Special Ability: **Advanced Electricity Control (The ability to control pure electricity)

**Weapon(s): **Katana (Main), Twin Blades (Secondary)

**Personality:** Mostly like Cerasa with some differences

**Extras: **N/A

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Name:** Butch=Viridis

**Age: **Tsukino

**Family:** Tsukino

**Role: **Second Eldest of the Tsukino Quartet

**Hair: **Jet Black

**Eye:** Forest Green

**Height: **5'10"

**Power: **Controls the Earth Element

**Special Ability: **Body Insertion (The ability to physically transfer a person into someone else's heart and mind)

**Weapon(s): **Gaia Hammer (Main), War Hammer (Secondary)

**Personality: **Mostly like Sardonia with a couple differences, ex. he's more perverted

**Extras: **N/A

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Name: **Boomer=Salum

**Age: **17

**Family: **Tsukino

**Role: **Third Eldest of the Tsukino quartet

**Hair: **Beeline Honey Blonde

**Eye: **Ocean Blue

**Height: **5'8"

**Power: **Controls the Ice and Water Element

**Special Ability: **Power Extraction (The ability to take ones power without using their own power)

**Weapon(s): **Staff (Main), Lance (Secondary)

**Personality: **Mostly like Bulla with a few differences, ex. ruder than her

**Extras: **N/A

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Name:** Minori

**Age:** 15

**Family: **Tsukino

**Role: **Youngest in the Tsukino Quartet

**Hair: **Espresso

**Eye: **Alizarin Crimson

**Height: **5'7"

**Power: **Atmokinesis, Shapeshifting (The ability to change ones shape)

**Special Ability: **Spirit Dominion (The ability to control Spirits)

**Weapon(s):** Chainsaw (Main), Katana (Secondary)

**Personality: **A mix of Salum and Libra

**Extras: **N/A

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Name: **Yuuki

**Age: **N/A

**Family: **N/A

**Role: **Libra's Ghost Companion

**Hair: **Pure Silver Hair

**Eye:** Pure Golden

**Height: **4'9"

**Power: **Genesis (The ability to create beings with your own body or soul), Aura Manipulation (The ability to manipulate auras)

**Special Ability: **Enchantment

**Weapon(s): **Rapier

**Personality: **Shy, Calm, Manipulative, Hates the Hibaki Triplets, Loves Libra and the Tsukino Quartet, Opposite of Akira

**Extras: **Has a deep past with the Hibaki's and Tsukino's

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Name: **Akira

**Age: **N/A

**Family: **N/A

**Role: **Maid of the Hibaki's

**Hair: **Deep Onyx

**Eye: **Crimson Red

**Height: **4'9"

**Power: **Necrokinesis (The ability to cause instant death), Aura Manipulation

**Special Ability: **Enchantment

**Weapon(s): **Snake Sword

**Personality: **Out-Going, Trustworthy, Manipulative, Hates the Tsukino's, Loves Libra and the Hibaki Triplets, Opposite of Yuuki

**Extras: **Has a deep past with the Hibaki's and Tsukino's

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Family:**

**Role:**

**Hair:**

**Eye:**

**Height:**

**Power:**

**Special Ability:**

**Weapon(s):**

**Personality:**

**Extras: **N/A

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Family:**

**Role:**

**Hair:**

**Eye:**

**Height:**

**Power:**

**Special Ability:**

**Weapon(s):**

**Personality:**

**Extras: **N/A

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Family:**

**Role:**

**Hair:**

**Eye:**

**Height:**

**Power:**

**Special Ability:**

**Weapon(s):**

**Personality:**

**Extras: **N/A

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Family:**

**Role:**

**Hair:**

**Eye:**

**Height:**

**Power:**

**Special Ability:**

**Weapon(s):**

**Personality:**

**Extras: **N/A


	2. The Rudest Intrance

_**Utopia's Redemption is now on!**_

**_I hope you'll enjoy this series as much as me!_**

_**Without any more further notices, please read on!**_

* * *

><p>"Madam's, we are ready for departure. Are you sure you won't regret any of this?" their maid asked.<p>

"We are sure of it, aren't we sisters?" Unknown Madam replied.

"Yes sister dearest" her sisters answered.

"Well this will then settle it, attack when given the order Akira" the Unknown Madam commanded.

"Yes Milady" she bowed and left.

"So… after years of preparation…we are ready to kill those who took our father away from us, and fed off our sadness" said the green Madam.

"Indeed my dearest sister Sardonia, Bulla please go into Libra's room and check up on her please.a" said the red Madam.

"Yes sister Cerasa" Bulla headed out of Cerasa's office and headed straight to her youngest sister, Libra's, room.

Bulla carefully opened Libra's door. Walked in ever so quietly, so that she doesn't wake up her slumbering little sister. As Bulla walked closer to her sister, she can hear her peaceful inhale and exhales as she slept. To think, poor Libra was born into the family before meeting her father. No matter, the moment Cerasa gives out the signal, everyone will be done for. Bulla gently strokes Libra's cheek, enough to feel warmth from her. She lifted her hand and made her way towards the door and suddenly Libra shrieks.

"My sister! I am here. Do not be afraid" Bulla scurried to her sisters side, to calm her down.

"Oh Bulla, I just had the scariest dream?" Libra sobbed.

"Do tell" Bulla stroked Libra's beautiful, silky, onyx hair.

"Well, everything was bright at first. Then suddenly four strange men appeared. Took you girls away from me, and left me all alone in a scary dungeon. Then mother entered the dungeon, but it looked like she was tortured for she was stumbling and using the wall for support. Before I could help her, she was all gone, her flesh and bones! The moment she disappeared, you, Sardonia, and Cerasa took me to a graveyard and showed me an empty, dug out grave. Suddenly, you, Bulla my dear older sister, pushed me in there, while you, Sardonia, and Cerasa laughed and left me in there to die" she explained thoroughly as she could in between sobs.

"Don't worry Libra, we won't ever betray you. I promise" Bulla hugged her pure sister.

"Promise you won't?" she sobbed.

"Promise my dear. Now, shall we meet up with Cerasa and Sardonia?" Bulla asked.

"Okie…" Libra rubbed the tears off her face and got up off her bed as did Bulla.

Bulla and Libra walked peacefully inside the castle walls. The four sisters were daughters of Lucifer and Yuna Hibaki. Lucifer and Yuna are the rulers of the underworld of Orova. Orova was broken up into three components. Caelus (Heaven), Chaus (Hell/Underworld), and Centrum (Center/Between). Each ruled by a ruling family. Caelus is ruled by Prince and Butterfly Tsukino, a place for wondrous and peaceful beings. Chaus is ruled by Lucifer (deceased) and Yuna Hibaki, a place for dangerous and demonis creatures and or beings to freely roam. Lastly, Centrum is ruled by Amator and Sora Nakajima, a place where powered creature nor being know their place nor which side they belong to. Tsukino family has four children, all male. Hibaki with four children as well, but all female. But the Nakajima has twins, one male and the other female.

"Bulla?" Libra called.

"Yes my dear?" Bulla answered her.

"Will we be attacking Caelus only?" she asked.

"Hmm, as far as I know, yes. Why?" Bulla got curious.

"No reason to be honest" Libra lifted her head.

"If you say so my sister" Bulla looked at Libra.

As the two sisters walk towards Cerasa's office, a sudden loud boom was heard inside it. The two hurriedly opened the door to see four boys busting in.

"What brings you four here with such a rather rude entry? Have your parents not taught you manners?" Bulla shot off.

"Well we wouldn't have been rude if _someone_ didn't attack our home" said the deep forest green eyed brother.

'_Cerasa, did you send out the attack while I was with Libra?_' Bulla telepathically asked.

'_Indeed I have, I sent out __**HIM **__as an early attacker. Of course with his own little army_' Cerasa telepathically answered her.

"What proof do you have of that matter then, Viridis?" Sardonia started.

"Oh just some couple major hole inside our castle walls. Not to mention a being, what was his name again? Oh yeah _**HIM**_ is his name, who is terrorizing Caelus. No biggie" he answered in a sarcastic tone.

"My my, who is this young one? I believe we haven't been introduced yet" said the ocean blue eyed brother.

Libra hid behind Bulla.

"A shy one is she?" he said.

"Salum, if you could kindly back away from her, then I would introduce her" said Bulla. Salum backed away.

"This is Libra. The youngest member of the Hibaki family, at the age of 14 years old. Although we baby and spoil her too much. Now please, kindly leave our humble household" Bulla rudely hissed.

"Whatever you say, but I know that you Hibaki's sent out _**HIM**_" said the blood red eyed brother.

"Please leave Ardor, you are not needed here" Cerasa hissed out with venom.

"If you could kindly watch your tone young lady, that would be most appreciative" the alizarian crimson eyed brother stated.

"Hush your face Minori, now leave!" Sardonia was at the verge of yelling at them.

"As you wish Madam Green~" Viridis teased.

"But remember this, we will be back once we find proof that you started all this" said Ardor.

He and his brothers left the office room inside the central area of the castle through the wall that they have destroyed.

"And to think that _they_ are the pure ones in Orova" Sardonia scoffed.

"Akira! Come here please!" Cerasa yelled.

"Yes Madam Red?" she bowed her head after she entered the room.

"Please send out the troops to their designated areas. It is time" Cerasa instructed.

"Yes Madam" Akira bowed her head once more and left the room.

"I'll fix the wall" Libra said.

"Have your powers awakened then?" Cerasa gleamed.

"A little bit" Libra answered as she levitates the broken wall pieces and slowly doing a puzzle with them to form the wall.

"Wow, good job Libra! I'll handle it from here" Sardonia praised her and while Libra kept the pieces in place, Sardonia used a spell to make the cracks disappear in which made the wall look good as new.

"I wanna learn that!" Libra jumped.

"Once your powers fully unlock young one" Sardonia patted her sister's head.

"Let us drop off Libra at the Nakajima's residence so that the Tsukino's won't involve her" Cerasa told her sisters.

"Alright" said Sardonia.

"Go and pack your things that you would need for two days, alright Libra?" Sardonia smiled as she was explaining.

"Okie! Will there be other people there?" Libra asked.

"Yep! The Nakajima's have twin children! You're gonna love them!" Kaoru gleamed.

"Hurray!" Libra cheered and ran straight to her room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Warning- In the next chapter there will be two new characters*<strong>_

_**Welp that's the end of this chapter!**_

_**In the Prologue, I will add the characters for this story. And I will update it for every new or old character that is newly introduced in this story.**_

_**Stay tuned for the next one!**_

_**Also please don't forget to favorite, follow, share, and to review on this story!**_

_**Bai bai~!**_


	3. Misconception

_**Say hello to the new characters, Hinako and Hiroshi!**_

_**They will now be included in the story, now let's see if you can fine em'!**_

_**Anyway with out further notices, please read on an enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Libra hurriedly packed her things that she needs during her two days away from home. Necessities were packed as well, for she was a growing girl. After half an hour or so, everything was set and ready for her departure to the Nakajima residence.<p>

"Mistress? Are you prepared yet?" Akira asked through the door of Libra's room.

"Indeed I have Akira, I will be out in just a moment" Libra grabbed her suitcase and her favorite stuffed animal, her Lolita Bunny, in which was a present from her now deceased father.

"Don't worry Daddy, sisters said that they will never leave me" she softly whispered.

Libra headed out of her room, with her escort Akira. Akira was a maiden that served the royal family of Chaus for many generations. She has been serving them for such a long time that she herself has forgotten how old she was. Akira is the last living being with the blood line of Tithonus, a being in which his loved one asked a god to grant him immortality, but Akira's beauty stayed with her because of a spell Aeron casted upon her. Aeron is the great-grandfather of Lucifer, otherwise the great-great-grandfather of the four sisters. The reason why Aeron casted that spell on her was because of her loyalty to his family and loved ones. Libra and Akira finally arrived at the outside gate of the castle in which her sister Bulla was waiting for her.

"My dearest sister, are you prepared?" asked Bulla.

"Yes sister dearest, but where are Sardonia and Cerasa? Will they not see me out?" Libra sheepishly asked.

"I apologize for they had matters to attend to, but don't fret little one. I will be with you until you reach the Nakajima household safe and sound" assured Bulla.

"….Okie" answered Libra.

"Come now, we must depart" Bulla showed Libra the carriage with four dark pegasi pulling the horse-drawn carriage.

Akira placed all of her Mistress's belongings inside the carriage. After that, Bulla and Libra departed. Waving goodbye to Akira, the strong winds carried them through. It took a good long hour of traveling through flight to arrive at the Nakajima residence, where they were greeted by the main family.

"Look there Hiroshi! The Blue Madam and the Mistress!" cheered the female twin.

"Please calm down Hinako, they are guests for the time being" said Hiroshi.

"Whatever" she huffed out.

The carriage landed in front of their porch.

"Ah, hello there your highnesses" Bulla bowed after she got off the carriage, with Libra following her.

"My, isn't she a cutie?" said the wife.

"I believe she takes after her mother's appearance?" said the husband.

"Indeed Amator, Libra, go ahead and introduce yourself" Bulla insisted.

"Hello, my name is Libra Hibaki, it's a pleasure to meet you Nakajima family. I am in your care" she bowed.

"She's polite. I like that" said Hiroshi.

"Hi there! I'm Hinako. That's Hiroshi, my twin. Those two are our parents, Amator and Sora" she greeted her.

"Hi" said the Nakajima's.

"Let's go inside shall we?" Sora insisted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Sardonia and Cerasa<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Do you think it was a good idea to leave Libra at the Nakajima's residence at Centrum? I heard that if Chaus or Caelus asks something from them that they will gladly give it to them" said Sardonia.<p>

"Do not worry Sardonia, I sent Bulla there for a reason" Cerasa explained.

"If you say so" Sardonia scoffed.

"Let us go to Caelus and make them pay" Cerasa stood up.

"I agree" Sardonia followed Cerasa out the door.

**{Time Skip, when Sardonia and Cerasa arrive at Caelus, unnoticed}**

"Everything is according to plan" whispered Cerasa.

"Akira is everything ready?" asked Sardonia.

"Yes Madam Green" she answered.

"When we give the order, you and your troops go all out. No mercy unless we say so" Cerasa instructed.

They waited patiently in front of the Caelus castle gates unnoticed. Twenty-minutes pass by and Bulla finally arrives next to her sisters.

"Ready" Bulla stated.

"Akira…send out your troops" Cerasa ordered.

"Yes Madam Red" Akira disappeared.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Libra and the Nakajima's<strong>_

* * *

><p>"So Libra, why did your sisters send you here?" asked Hinako<p>

"That I do not know. All they said that they had business to attend to" she lied.

"I see, also, you don't have to talk formally around us. You can talk normally" Hinako said.

"So no honorifics? Not that I've been using them…" Libra sheepishly mumbled.

"Nope!" Hiroshi jumped in, which scared Libra.

"Oops…I didn't mean to scare you _that_ much Libra, my apologies" Hiroshi apologized.

Hiroshi, Hinako, and Libra were in the guest room in which Libra was staying at. Classy enough to say that she staying in there.

"It's alright, it is just that my sisters never really did anything to scare me. That's all" Libra explained.

"Wait, so no tricks? Jump scares? Scary stories?" asked Hinako.

Libra shook her head 'no' in disappointment.

"They must have a reason for that then" Hiroshi crossed his arms.

"Hiroshi! Hinako! Libra! Please come to the living room!" Sora called out.

"Are we in trouble?" Libra asked.

"Well…we didn't do anything bad yet, so no" Hinako headed out the room to the living room.

"Wait…yet?" Libra followed her.

"Yeah, we usually cause trouble around here to it's natural for us to think that" Hiroshi followed after Libra.

"Oh, ok" Libra said.

The three all headed to the living room to find the heirs of Caelus. Libra started to shake unsteadily.

"You ok Libra?" Hiroshi asked.

"Uhh, yeah" she lied.

"If you say so, now come sit at the couch" he patted the seat next to him.

"Now what is it you wanted with Libra, Tsukino's?" asked Amator.

"Simple, we want to take her to our castle. Her sisters ask of it" said Ardor.

"What proof do you have exactly?" Sora grew curious.

"A letter" answered Minori.

"Show us then" commented Hinako.

"Curious as ever I see Hinako" commented Salum.

"Quiet you" said Hiroshi. Salum put his hands up.

Minori showed the letter to the Nakajima's and Libra.

"T-that's Cerasa's hand writing… but why though? I thought that I was meant to be sent her under the Nakajima's care?" Libra was then full of questions.

"Well…Libra you're going to have to go with them I guess, it even as Madam Red's royal seal on it" she looked at it.

"Aww! But I don't want Libra to leave!" whined Hinako.

"Don't worry, you'll see her again" assured Minori.

"Hmmph, fine" she scoffed.

"I-I shall get my things then" Libra was about to get up.

"No need for that" Viridis enters the room with Libra's belongings.

"Let's go sweetie" said Salum, teasing her.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Libra mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Did you find the new characters? <em>**

**_I made it too obvious...oh well_**

**_Their character information will be added into the Prologue where all the characters that will be in this story are_**

**_I will update it every time a new character is added_**

**_Anyway, this is it for now_**

**_Till next time!_**

**_Toodles~!_**


	4. Lies and a Truth is Hidden

_**Well there was a wait again...**_

_**So this time I just want you -the readers- to go on ahead**_

_**Without anymore further notices, please read on!**_

* * *

><p>After Libra left the Nakajima's, she entered the pegasi drawn carriage that the Tsukino brothers used to get to the Nakajima's. A very large carriage, enough to carry about eight people in total, although usually family members are the main ones that use the carriage.<p>

"Are you afraid little one?" Salum asked.

"No sir, I am fine" she lied.

"You know I can tell whether or not you're lying right? You're a Pinocchio" he said.

"I apologize" Libra stuttered.

"Its fine" he answered.

"What is a Pinocchio? Sir Salum," Libra shyly asked.

"A Pinocchio is someone who cannot tell a lie. If they do they do something to give it away like blushing, blinking constantly, hiccupping, etc." Minori explained.

"She didn't ask _you_ Minori" Salum put his arm around Libra, which caused her to slightly jump.

"Shut up Sally" Minori said.

"I told you to never call me that" Salum started to glow.

"Oh I'm sorry about my flaws" Minori started to glow as well.

The two started to verbally fight. So as they fought, Viridis decided to take Libra and put her on his lap so that way he can cover her ears from the misused profanity. Indeed for some time they fought. But before they can end their fight, their carriage was attacked.

"What was that?!" Ardor shouted.

"I don't know, let's go to the castle, hurry!" Viridis commanded the horseman to keep going.

"What is going on Sir Ardor?" Libra was starting to get scared.

"Please do not fret, just a little accident happened on our way, but we shall be fine" Ardor assured her.

Time went by as they arrived at the castle. Hurriedly, the boys get Libra into the Ardor's office. At that moment in time, a huge explosion blew. Which caused everyone to jump, although the Tsukino's already have known that it was going to happen.

"TSUKINO'S WE KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Salum, get Yuuki in here before _they_ do" Ardor commanded.

"As you wish" he bowed his left and quickly left.

"Who is Yuuki?" Libra asked as she sat on the office chair.

"Someone that you'll grow fond of" answered Minori.

Suddenly a knock on the door startled Libra, then enters a child in a pure white palace princess cotton classic lolita dress, elbow length snow white hair, stunning pure golden eyes, and lastly her ghostly look.

"Master Ardor? Master Salum said you called me here" she said in her soft voice.

"Yuuki, this is Libra. Libra this is Yuuki. I will need the both of you to get along" said Ardor.

"You have cute name Yuuki" Libra complemented.

"T-thank you. I like your name too" Yuuki slightly blushed.

"Yuuki, please do sequence 41" Viridis commanded.

"Yes Master. Libra, would you like to go to the play room with me?" Yuuki asked.

"If that is what you desire Lady Yuuki" Libra smiled.

"This way then" Yuuki and Libra left Ardor's office.

"Why are you doing sequence 41? Isn't that a bit too early?" Salum entered the office room.

"No, we will need and want Libra with us. But to do that we need to get rid something" Ardor sat on the empty office chair.

* * *

><p><strong>A few moments later…<strong>

* * *

><p>"ARDOR! VIRIDIS! MINORI! SALUM! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE" the familiar voice was back.<p>

"Please, do come in" said Salum.

Sardonia blasted through the double doors "so, care to tell my sisters and I who killed our father? You scum" she said.

"Ah, that topic. My I believe that was our father" Viridis answered.

Sardonia charged at him to only be stopped by Salum's punch to her stomach.

"No fighting yet, we haven't told you the reason why" Salum teased.

"Sardonia!" Bulla and Cerasa called out only to see Sardonia slammed against the wall.

"Salum!" Bulla screamed.

"What? She was about to punch _my_ brother you know" Salum put his hands in the air.

"Now now girls, I don't think that you should be screaming or yelling in here" Ardor mentioned.

"Why shouldn't we? Is it because you'll go deaf?" Cerasa started to argue.

"That and we have a special guest that is here. Yuuki! Please bring her in!" Ardor called out.

"Y-yukki?" Bulla stuttered.

"Wait…I- we thought she died?!" Sardonia coughed as she tried to stand up.

"Oh we have a lot of tricks up our sleeves" Viridis teased.

"Master Ardor, here she is" Yuuki walked in the room with Libra.

"L-Libra? What are you doing here?" Cerasa questioned.

"What are you talking about? I live here" Libra started to get annoyed.

"What are you talking about?! You don't live here" Sardonia is starting to bring up her volume.

"Of course I do. Brother Ardor can you please tell this young Lady that I live here?" asked Libra.

"She does indeed live here, Hibaki sisters" Ardor stood up.

"Libra please stop playing pretend and go to the Nakajima's it is not safe here" Cerasa tried to get her to leave.

"Come now little one. Did you miss us? Is that why?" Bulla tried to walk to Libra but then Yuuki stopped her.

"Y-yuuki?" Bulla stuttered.

"No one is going to take Mistress Libra away from me" Yuuki softly said.

"NO ONE" she then yelled.

Yuuki started to glow as her anger rose. Her snow white hair grew, grabbed Bulla and threw her towards Sardonia, who caught her.

"What is your problem Yuuki? Don't you remember us?!" Sardonia is now yelling.

"Of course I remember you! You three are the reason why I'm like this in the first place!" Yuuki cried out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Another new character...oh well!<strong>_

_**Hope you enjoyed so far!  
><strong>_

_**Thanks for keeping up-to-date with this story**_

_**See you in the next one!**_

_**Toodles~!**_


	5. Announcement Time

_**Hey my bunnies!**_

_**So I have an announcement to make...**_

_**I will not be updating this story until I finish re-typing my first story.**_

_**I reread it and I noticed so many mistakes that I decided to remake the whole thing.**_

_**I apologize if it takes a while for me to finish and get back to this story, but I'll promise you something...**_

_**I will try to finish around summer time or when a new school term starts (in Florida)**_

_**See you soon!**_

_**Toodles~!**_


End file.
